Partners With the Devil
by TGBET
Summary: Sometime in Season 3. Dean and Sam cross paths with a female hunter who could possibly help in the hunt for Lilith. (Female character inspired by the Black Widow, work in progress...)


"And that's what you need honey," the man next to me drunkenly sprawled. "A little bit of me in those tight ass jeans of yours."

I took a deep breath to refrain from punching him in his goddamn mouth. I had to remain calm. In a few minutes, it would all be over with and then I could get out of this nasty biker bar that smelled distinctly of old, moldy beer and lumberjacks' armpits. There was one main entrance at the front; a door that swung open in the middle, sort of like those old saloon doors in western movies. To the right was a long bar, where I currently sat along with a few other degenerates that had no where else to be at this hour other than sucking down drink after drink until they went home to their trailers to fight with their wives. To the left of me were several tables, one full of men howling with laughter as the beer slushed around in their giant mugs and bellies. I was pretty sure they were escaped convicts.

There were two men huddled around an old juke box in the back, while another man slept across a table, his arm and legs hanging limply off the side of the table with his beer mug still clutched in his hand.

But these things held little importance to me.

The demon I had been hunting for so long was at a perfect vantage point from where I currently sat, perched at the bar using this dumbass hill-billy as a cover. He was by himself leaning back in his chair watching the scene unfold, apparently too low on the demon hierarchy to need any extra protection. Still, unimportant and all, I was going to kill him.

I took my eyes away from him and looked at the man sitting beside me. He was the typical biker trash I was accustomed to having to deal with. He had a wide and wiry grey beard, with some food crumbs dried into his coarse mustache. His face was a crazy shade of shiny pink, and his disgusting belly was peeking out from underneath his tattered shirt and leather vest. And his wild drunk eyes were trying so desperately to focus on the small amount of cleavage that was visible through the opening of my jacket.

"So what ya say?" he asked, his eyes still glassy and determined to see into my shirt.

I grimaced. "Wow, you sure know how to treat a lady."

"What's a lady doin' in a place like this, lil' missy," he said, smirking as he finally looked up at my face.

Touche.

He continued. "How's about you and me go on back to my place an' we can see all those lady bits."

I felt my eyebrows pull together and vomit forming in my throat. "If I wasn't trying to do something important right now, I would make sure to kick you so hard in the dick that you would never be able to use it again." Then I smiled a sarcastically sweet grin.

All this went over his head as he tried to lower his face closer to mine at the same moment the bar door swung open. I turned slightly in my chair and watched as two men walked into the bar. They were different than the trash that had collected here, mostly because they were young and both extremely handsome as if they had just walked off a magazine cover for tough bad-boys. The man on my left was tall, with lips I would kill for, clad in a leather jacket and short cropped hair while his partner next to him was several inches taller, making them both over six feet. He had longer shaggy hair parted in the middle and a serious, lock-jawed expression. I knew immediately that they weren't here for a drunken night with friends.

My eyes locked on an amulet around the shorter one's neck and then I realized that these were hunters. They walked brazenly past the table of thugs who stopped and stared at them. I locked eyes with the "shorter one" as they passed, who checked me out and then gave me a sly smile. I peered around my companion's large frame to see them walk directly up to the demon.

"Shit," I said to myself and then sat back in the barstool. They were not going to take this victory away from me by getting to _my_ demon first. This was my job. Billy Bob's face leaned again towards mine. I felt anger and adrenaline boiling inside me and in one swift motion, grabbed his swine-like face and gave it a hard shove out of my personal space. He looked surprised and even more turned on by this.

"Go head back to the bathroom, and I'll be right there," I whispered seductively, letting my eyes travel past his shoulder and towards the scene unfolding in front of me. The demon stood up slowly, his face unreadable seeing as how the two men now standing in front of him were much taller than the man he was possessing.

"A'right," Billy Bob said and stumbled out of his chair, moving just as ungracefully towards the back of the bar.

I rolled my eyes as I heard the bathroom door slam and then picked up my drink. I swirled the liquid around in it, and then peered at my reflection in the long mirror behind the bar. My blonde hair was covered by a black wig, which I had decided on only because the demon had seen me before. It didn't look as bad as I assumed it would look; the dark color made my light eyes pop. I decided to store this development in my head to think about later, if I ever needed to change my look permanently, and then peered over at my target once more. I desperately wanted to hear what they were talking about, but I had to come up with a way to do so without drawing too much attention to myself, which could prove problematic seeing as how I was the only woman in the bar.

I quickly surveyed the scene and then saw my opening. I grabbed my drink, flipped some hair over my shoulder, and moved towards the back of the bar to the jukebox, all the while pretending to be drunk. I got a few looks from the convict table, but nothing from the hunters and the demon, which was more than I could have ever asked for.

"Hey pretty lady," the man posted up at the jukebox said as I approached him.

"Hiiiii," I said in a drunken slur of my own. I put my drink down on his table. "Can you put on something I can dance to?" I said moving closer to him, and running my finger down his leather jacket that cloaked his skinny, crack-head like frame. "I just want to be able to _move_."

"Hell yeah," he smiled, showing his lack of teeth and then turned to the jukebox and began the selection of a song.

I smiled to myself and then turned my attention back to my real reason for coming over here.

My demon enemy was looking pretty pissed.

"Just give us the name, and we won't kill you," the leather jacket one said.

"What a persuasive argument, gentlemen," Beezle said, with a smirk on his face. He had taken the form of a rodent-looking man with sharp features and a nice and creepy thin mustache accompanied by an incredibly annoying voice. "But I'm going to have to… decline. You don't have any more bullets for the Colt, so it's not like you're much of a threat. Actually I'm quite, erm, disappointed. I've heard so much about the two of you."

Suddenly, "Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin began to play through the juke box and I knew that was my cue. I grabbed my drink again and pretended to drunkenly walk over to the group.

"Ohmagawd, Mike?!" I exclaimed at the same moment they all realized my presence. The two men looked between each other confused. I grabbed the shorter one and threw my arm around his shoulders.

"Lady," he said, his voice deep and sexy. "I think you've - "

I laid my finger over his lips. "Shh…" Then I planted a giant kiss on his full and beautiful lips. Before the rest of the group could react, I chucked my drink in the direction of the demon. Suddenly, I heard the familiar burning sound of holy water coming in contact with his skin and pulled my lips away from the hunter and slid across the narrow table.

I grabbed him by the front of his clothes and quickly swiveled around so that I was against the wall and he lumbered over me. Just as quickly as I had made this motion, I reached into the top of my boot, grabbed the small syringe there, and ripped off the protective cap with my teeth.

"This is for Rogers, you fucking piece of shit," I said as he stared at me incredulously as his skin continued to burn. Then, with all of my power, I jabbed the needle into his neck and pushed down the thick, congealed liquid straight into his bloodline. There was the familiar crackling electrical sound as the demon died inside the victim's body, and suddenly he went limp against me.

At this exact moment, I pulled the needle out and let it fall to the floor. With a firm stamp, my boot broke it into pieces, and then I let out a crazed yell, "RAPE! HELP! SOMEONE HELP! RAPE!"

I gave the body a shove and he fell loudly and ungracefully onto the floor. I caught the eyes of the hunters across from me and gave them a small smile. Then, I began to scream, forcing tears to stream out of my eyes.

"Help! Help! Someone!" I screeched. By this point, almost the entire bar had run over to the scene.

"What's going on?" The bartender asked as I pulled my jacket tighter around my body.

"Him - I," I said pointing a shaky finger at the demon's old meatsuit on the ground. "He tried to - Oh God!" I shuddered and heaved. Both hunters were eyeing the body suspiciously and then exchanged puzzled glances. The other bar inhabitants stood around the body on the floor, talking in hushed voices as the bartender ran to the phone. No one was watching me, which I knew was my cue.

With that, I quickly eased away from the group and towards the back of the bar. I walked briskly, peering over my shoulder to make sure no one was following me and then carefully opened the back door and slipped out into the night.

If I was any other women and didn't know what I knew about protecting myself, I realized I would have been honestly creeped out. Nothing but dark, foreboding woods stood in front of me. They were the type that was in all the storybooks where devils with glowing eyes waited to take their victim if they were to venture inside.

I smiled towards those trees, maybe there was something prowling there, waiting to see if I was a prey, but I wasn't. I knew how to protect myself. Then, I pulled off the obnoxiously itchy wig, and shook out my blonde curls. I rushed towards the open dumpster to the right of me that was releasing a horrible wet cardboard smell, and threw the wig in there. Then I checked around me, this time for human life. Seeing no one, I took off in a jog around the building towards the front of the bar. I only had a few minutes before the police showed up and realized that the man was dead and they would begin looking for the weeping girl.

Just as I rounded the corner of the bar towards the open parking lot - I use this term loosely since it was just a clearing of loose dirt - I stopped short to keep from running straight into the chest of two very tall men in front of me.

"Jesus Christ!" I said, jumping backward to realize it was the two hunters I had seen in the bar, creating a barricade to keep me from reaching my destination.

"Hello, sweetheart," the shorter one said with a cocky smile.

"Move out of my way," I said glaring at him.

"No can do," he said again with that bemused look on his face. "See, we needa talk."

I craned my neck to glare at the taller one who was watching me with a fantastic bitch face.

"I don't have time to talk, gentlemen," I said, and reached into the back of my jeans and pulled out my gun. I pointed it at the taller man's groin. "Get out of my way, or I will shoot him in the balls," I said putting a sarcastically pleasant smile on my face.

I watched in amusement as the taller one dropped his tough, judging face and his eyes widened in panic. He threw his partner a disconcerted look, "Dean."

Dean looked at me with a surprised expression, his green eyes searching my face. "She's bluffing, Sam," he finally said as a smirk slid onto his face.

I pursed my lips and clicked the safety off my gun, and then shot directly between his companion's feet, sending dirt flying around his boots. They both jumped as the taller ones face instantly scrunched up in fear and then he threw his long arms up in a surrender pose. "What the hell, lady!"

Dean looked between Sam, the shot in the ground, and then at me.

"Get out of my way," I said, moving the gun higher up to be in line with its original target.

"Fine," Dean said, raising his hands in surrender too, "We just need to ask you a few questions." He took a few steps away closer to Sam, allowing me room. I held my gun up as courtesy and answered, "Walk and talk."

Then, I set off in the direction of my ride, the heels of my boots continually sinking into the unpacked dirt. With a few strides, they were right beside me.

"What did you just do to that demon?" Sam asked, his stride the longest as he was a step ahead of his partner beside him.

I rolled my eyes. "It's called science."

"Come again," Dean said.

"It's just a little something special I picked up," I answered, staring forward at my current mode of transportation. "And it's not really something I want to share with other hunters."

"Other hunters? Who are you?" Sam demanded, his voice stern. I came to a stop next to the bike.

"I'm just that random girl you met in a bar one time," I said smiling up at both of them.

"Come on now..." Dean said with a smirk, and then inclined his head towards Sam, "He'd probably call you back."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, right," I smiled and then stuck my gun into the back of my jeans. I felt sort of bad being so cryptic, but I knew what happened when you trusted other hunters. And I really was just some girl they met in a bar on some random highway in the middle of nowhere. In a few hours, I would be on to the next town, looking for something new to hunt now that I had finally killed the one thing I had been so desperate to find. But I found myself actually thinking about how much I really enjoyed that kiss and the wonderful scenery of these beautiful men. And I wanted to celebrate my victory with someone else, not just the moldy wallpaper of my motel room waiting for me back in town.

"Well," I said coming back to reality and fishing around in my jacket pocket for my keys, "it's been great getting to know you two. Really, it made my night a little more interesting."

I turned to Dean, "Jolie Lips, that was a great kiss, thanks for that. And white Shaq," I said turning to the other one, "I like your hair part, it's not the typical swooped, Bieber look and I appreciate that."

I gave them a giant, toothy grin, then grabbed the helmet lying on the seat and threw it on over my head. I mounted the motorcycle with one swift motion, inserted the keys, and revved it to life.

"G'day, gentlemen!" I said, giving them a salute as they stared at me with the same puzzled and bemused expressions on their faces. Then, I sped out of the lot, and out onto the open road in front of me, leaving the two hunters standing alone in the empty parking lot.


End file.
